Life of a Lonely Wolf
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: Kagome Sohma's Life is filled with many regrets,hate, and sadness? She waiting for death. Can her best friend save her from her own darkness? Or will she be swallow by the world around her?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Sohma

Age: 16

Looks: She has beautiful ebony eyes and flawless black hair. She is a beautiful sight to see.

Zodiac Curse: Wolf

Zodiac Curse Past: When God call all the animals to the banquet. The loyal wolf was right there standing by God's side. The Wolf was beautiful. It had bright, gorgeous bright yellow eyes. It never had the heart to desobey God. The Wolf was happy.

Kagome's Past: Kagome was a beautiful girl. Her mother and father never like her. Her mother hated her the day she transformed in her father's arms. Kagome was the only girl out of 4 brothers.

She was the only Zodiac member in her intermediate family.

Her father

was disgusted by the fact.

He never wanted her to come near him even sign her papers to Akito when she turned 6, She should be locked up for 8 years. At the age of 4, Kagome was forced to join the Kazuma's dojo.

Due to the fact that Akito made all the Zodiac members learn Martial Arts. Kagome was so good. She became a black belt by the age of five. Her parents never supported her until the day, she started bring in money.

One day Kagome won a tournment. She bought 5000 ryo and a medal belt. But, Kagome wasnt a stupid girl.

She tested this theory by losing a match, the next day. But, little did she know that her mother and father beat the living hell out of her. When they got home, they toke her room away from her. And she was forced to live in the attic.

Her brothers were never allow to see her. Their mother told them lies about how Kagome would disrespect her

and her husband. Her brothers thought that Kagome was a great sister beforehand. But, soon they began to hate her as well. Kagome was using the bathroom.

When she heard this, everyone in that house hated her. The next match Kagome fought in, she won. But, her parents said that she was still a loser and that nobody like the wolf.

They continonous beat Kagome from that day on. She was even treated like dirt by her brothers.

They only hated her because her fucking mother would say all these bad things behind her back. The week after the match, noone was home at Kagome's house.

But, Kagome and her father. Her father brutally beat Kagome and raped her. He called her a slut and whore. He also said that if she told anybody. He would kill her. That day Kagome lost all hope and lost her virginity.

That man hurt her physically, mentally, and spiritually. The next day, Kagome faced her friends without showing any emotions. Her only friends Rin,Kagura,Kyo, Haru, Shigure, Yuki, Ayame, Kisa, and Hatori. Kazuma was like her father like figure.

He understanded her and she loved him with all her heart. That wonderful emotion was pulled out of body by that evil man. He was a monster and nobody ever could see it. She was nothing more than in empty shell.

The next month, Akito wanted to meet all the Zodiac and family. So, kagome weakly went. She was very pale because her so called family hadnt fed her in two weeks.

She really wish she were dead. During the meeting, Akito asked Kagome a question. It toke a couple minutes to answer because she was so weak. Before she could answer, her father slap her in the face. She fell to the ground.

All she could see was her family smirking at her. Something in her body snapped. Kagome punched her father in the face sending him flying into the air.

Her mother bowed in a apologize to Akito. Her mother was about to attack her. And Kagome punched her mother sending her flying into the air like her father. They both landed through the door outside. Her brothers glared at Kagome.

Her eyes changed to ebony to yellow. They were frightened by her. Kagome passed out from exhausted.

Soon, her father regain consciousness and soon tells Akito to lock her up early because she is nothing but a monster unleashed.

Akito sends Shigure to put Kagome in the room. Akito asks kagome's family to leave and ends the meeting early.

Everyone in the room leaves and some crying.

Kagome was sentenced early for 12 years...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! It's a short chapter! I have tons of updating to do! So please don't murder me in my sleep! **

Chapter 1: Loneliness

Kagome*POV 12 years later...

The maid threw the food at me then left. I hope she knows that this doesnt effect me at all. As I sit here in utterly lonely darkness in the room Akito has seal me in for I dont know how long.

I lost He didnt even bother to enter my room.

He would make one of his maids bring me into his room and he would beat the living hell out of me. Everyday to release his anger. It made me so sick. The only people who would bother to visit would be maids. They only looked at me like I was a monster or something. Hatori didnt even bother to visit me. He was probably to caught up with Akito to visit me.

In this hell hole, You started to think the world is filled with hateful and disgusting people like Akito and my so-called family. But, you can never forget your abusive past. Everyone hated you and you just hade to hate everyone else. It's so sad that you lost track of how old you are, who you are, and will you ever see day again. Well, I guess it's another dark year for deadly soul. I wish I was dead.

What is the use of living anymore? Nobody needs me to live. Maybe my life would me more in the netherworld. I crawled up into the corner trying to count the countless scars on my legs. I'm surprised. My scars from yesterday are almost done healing. Why am alive? I weakly went over to my bed and try to lay down. I could feel my back wounds reopening. I didnt care. That's all I ever did sleep, eat, and bleed. As my eyes began to close, I began to feel more weaker. Then POOF.

Akito*POV in his room

I was laying out of the window. I felt worse day by day. Hmmmmmmmmmm... I wondered how my pet is doing it has still remember that day like it was yesterday. The maid walk in and bowed.

" Akito-sama, I have fed her, but I went back to check on her and she has transform into that monster."

"So, she has finally transformed" I nodded my head slowly.

"Tell Hatori to attend my pet, then bring her to me."

She bowed."Yes, Akito-sama."

"You are forever mine my pet..."

Hatori*POV

I was on my way to Akito's room. When I was stop by a maid.

"Hatori-sama, Akito-sama asked if you would help that monster. I mean, his pet because it has finally transformed. She bowed and walk away.

She try to play off saying Kagome wasnt a monster. She sickened me. I went back to my office putting back my medicines for Akito-sama. I went down the hallway and into the silent room. This is the room.

Akito would put Yuki in this room for punishment or for disobeying him. I haven;t been in this room in years. Akito told me never to check in or help Kagome unless he said so. I wish Akito never sign those papers. He had no right to do this. Her father was evil anyway. I walked over to the closet where the prison was held.

Cliffhanger

Please review! I dont mind anything! I Love Feedback!

**I do my best!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for everyone for favoring and reviewing or commenting! It makes me so happy I love feedback as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Spiderman! Or Batman!

Chapter 2: Hope

Kagome *POV

I woke up to a very bright shining light above my head. Am I finally dead yet? My hope of ending has it finally come? Everything started too materialized. I saw a familiar human being. Hatori? Why would he be here? He has never been in my room. Except when I was first banished into this hellhole. I scratched my head with my paws. I guess, I was in my zodiac form and didn't realize it until now. I tried grabbing my ragged blanket. But, I started feeling extreme pain. Where was this coming from? I thought. I touch my leg. It was drenched in red bright blood. All my leg wounds had reopened. Dammit!

"Kagome!" I saw him running towards. My eyes were taking over. I saw nothing but darkness is this it?

Hatori *Pov

"Kagome!" I yelled. I ran over to see that her body was covered in disgusting wounds. I guess, Akito has been giving her "Punishment" for the past 12 years. I toke off my jacket quickly and wrap it around her body. I picked her up and ran to my office. I laid her down on the bed. I grabbed my first aid kit and remove my jacket. I soon began cleaning and bandaging her wounds. While treating Kagome, I remember the old story says that the panther is loyal to God. My question for years was God loyal to the panther.

Normal *POV

While all this was happening, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Haru, and Momji were just getting out of Kaibara High School. They were going to Shigure's house to enjoy a wonderful snack that Tohru had made for their afternoon snack.

Haru*POV  
I was walking home with the gang. Yuki and Kyo were yelling at each other. Tohru was trying to break it up and Momji was his usually bubbly self. Everything was normal. Though I felt as if something was missing in my heart. It's been 12 years since I last spoke or saw her. Everything for me has been kind of normal and she just been torture and probably even more. I should have known you getting treated like this at home. I wish you would have told me. I tried to calm down. There was no need to trig black Haru.

Shigure *POV

I was sitting down enjoying my newspaper thinking about new ideas for my novel. My beautiful flower should be on her way home. I can't to dig into those lovely sweets. She has prepared for snack this afternoon and maybe she would bring me high school girls.

"High School girls! High School girls! All for me! High School Girls!~" I singing my lovely song, I was interrupted by the telephone. I picked up the phone.

"Hello." I stated happily.

"Hello, Shigure, its Hatori." He said montonely speaking.

"Hello! Hatori, You miss haven't you and you want me to come over?"

"No, I have a favor to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"Remember Kagome, Shigure?"

I paused for a moment and nearly dropped the phone.

"Yes I do, how is my lovely cousin?"

"I don't know how to explain. She has been herself lately. She been wounded, beaten, and abused in every possible way. Well, today was the day Kagome finally transform into the panther. So, Akito has allowed her to finally see daylight. He said that she could live with me or you. And I was thinking you could keep her because she needs to get away from this house."

"Hatori, I would love to take in Kagome. She is like my little sister/daughter." I simile, happily.

"Thank you, Shigure." Then he hung up.

I was so happy. I can't wait for Kagome to come. Her life has been pain and suffering. And it is time for a new leaf to turnover.

The sound of yelling and screaming cued for me to go back into my office. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were home. Today is going to be a good day!

How do you guys like it so far?

Feedback?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A New Life

Kagome *POV in?'s room

Guys! I very very very very very sorry! My internet was off and I was procrastinating and not being a good updater! But, guess what today was my last day of school. It was a very emotional day. I am going to miss middle school. But I'm a full fledge Ninth grader now! Yay! Anyway I got sidetracked again. It's summer! I will be working on new material and I will start taking requests. I want to challenge myself to at least have a couple of one shots, love stories, and many more different anime. Please don't come to my house and try to kill my mom. Thank you! I am sorry again and I hope you will accept my apologize. Another thing Kagome is a Wolf not a panther! In my first draft, she was a panther but it didn't work out. And I really like wolves because... They are so awesome!

Now Here is Chapter 3!

I woke up smelling antibacterial wipes and bleach. I lick my hand. I came to realize that I wasn't in my human form anymore. I was in my Zodiac Form.

My body was aching and I was in slight pain.

My legs and my arms were bandaged. Hatori must have done this.

The bandages reek of his smell. I spotted Hatori at his desk typing on his desktop computer. The bed creaked a little bit.

I think he heard me because he stops typing and turned around. I tried to get up but the pain was to much for me.

"You shouldn't move that much or the wounds will reopen." He calmly said.

I nodded my head.

I couldn't talk. I didn't forget how to. Akito told me my mouth got me to the place I was today. So, he use force to teach my not to talk.

"Akito, said that you can stay with Shigure or me for a while. I want you to get away from the main house for away. So, I called Shigure and he said you could stay.

I also will be coming over to check on your wounds."

I nodded. He looked at with a concern look.

"Kagome, can you talk?

I nodded my head no.

My mind was telling me I couldnt talk anymore. I was forbidden to say anything. Akito told me only to breath air. You can say that I mentally lock them away.

I could feel that my right leg wound had reopen again. Hatori had saw the bandages turning red and began to rebandage it.

When it was done, He patted my head and said these words:

"Things are going to be different this time.''

My lips turned alittle bit. Maybe things could be different. Maybe I can finally start over.

Shigure*POV

I was at the kitchen table reading and eating Tohru's lovely snack.

Kyo and Yuki were arguing about martial arts. And Tohru was spazzing at as usually. Haru and Momji went to the park with Kisa and Hiro at the last minute.

I was so happy because I knew something they didnt for once. Kyo was the first to try to rain on my parade.

"What are you smiling about?" He yelled in my ear.

" Nothing particular at the moment." I said trying to get the ringing out of my ear;I just caught from a certain person.

Then I heard the doorbell ring.

Must be Hatori bring a certain little kitty or may I say Wolf.

I walked to the door and opened to see Hatori and a wolf with bandaged legs and arms next to him.

I could hear Tohru and the others behind me.

"You guys dont know who that is dont you?"

They nodded their heads no.

"Hey Kagome, remember me its your favorite cousin, Shigure!"

Yuki and Kyo looked shocked.

Kagome's eyes were filleed with regret, sadness, loneliness, and if you look a little deeper into her pupils confusion.

"It can't be..." Kyo stuttered.

"Is it you, Kagome?" Yuki said quietly.

She nodded slowly and walked up to me and brushed her head against my leg. I patted her head slowly and gentle. You have been through so much pain and suffering.

We are going to help you make a full recover.

Hatori tolded Yuki and Kyo to take Kagome's bags to the extra room next to Tohru's.

Kagome carefully jumped on the couch and curl up into a ball.

"Shigure call me if her wounds open up orr if she transfrom back."

"Okie dokie!" I yelled proudly. And He left.

Tohri was standing there dumbfounded.

"Sorry, Tohru! This is Kagome! She is a Sohma too! And as you can see she is curse with the wolf of the Zodiac."

Tohru patted Kagome on the head.

"Its nice to meet you, Kagome!"

Kagome lifted her head and stared at Tohru with a blank expression. And soon return to her position seconds ago.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"No, Tohru its just Kagome doesnt like new people and she doesnt talk anymore. Matter of fact she hasnt spoken a word in years."

I looked up at Tohru. She was crying and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She bowed to Kagome.

Kagome just turn her head away from Tohru.

Kyo and Yuki had returned from picking/putting Kagome's Luggages. They were smiling. Yuki patted Tohru's head and tried to keep her calm down. Yuki and Kyo knew that was only a portion of what had happen to Kagome.

Kyo*POV

I walked downstairs to see Tohru was crying. She must have founded out about Kagome's Punishment. If only I did somehting. Maybe?

No human deserves so much torture. I picked her up and holded her close to me.

Kagome, I'm so sorry! I will never let Akito or anyone touch or harm you in anyway. I made sure I didnt hurt or touch her wounds.

Kagome*POV

I felt kyo's warm touch against my fur. Kyo was my best friends other than Haru and Yuki.

He always would protect me from everybody who would harm me.

I wanted to cry because I let Kyo down that day because I knew he couldnt protect me from anybody that day. I wanted to cry but crying is an emotion and Akito would hit me for showing it.

So, my eyes slowly closed. I wanted to try to live. I was hoping for them try and help me want to live. Shigure. Yuki. Kyo. This girl named Tohru.

And Haru.

Maybe you could help me want to live.

Hope

And

A new life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Emotions

The next morning*

Normal*POV

Tohru was up early to make breakfast for everyone.

She even walk in to see if Kagome wanted anything. But, Kagome was on her stomach sleeping on Kyo's stomach.

She giggled and went back in the kitchen bumping into a tired Yuki.

Yuki*POV

I walk into a giggling Tohru.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san." I could feel my face getting red from embarassment.

"It's okay, Sohma-kun. I made some breakfast too. If you like some?"

"Sure."

I saw the cat coming into the Kitchen.

"How is she?"

"It's like she is lifeless. She was shaking in her sleep. The cat slam his fist on the table scaring Tohru.

" I wish I would have something as well."

Shigure came walking with a neutral look on his face.

"We all wish we did something but it just happen."

Tohru looked confused for the second time this week.

We know it was time to tell her, but not this morning before school. It would certainly ruin Ms. Honda's day. And none of us wanted that at all.

Normal*POV

Kyo,Yuki,& Tohru left for school. Shigure went in the lving room to check on Kagome.

She was awake licking her paw on the floor. He walked over to her and patted her on the forehead. "This time things will be different." He whispered gently in her ear.

Then, left out the room. Pondering over the words again, Kagome drifted back to sleep.

Haru*POV at Kaibara High

I was sitting at my desk tapping my fingers. Everything was just so damn boring. Momji is the only one paying attention. What a boring day!

It was the same old, same old. I needed something new to do.

Afterschool, I have to help kisa with her homework.

And Hiro would probably want to get ice cream too.

Only because Kisa want some. Today was going to be a long day. I soon lost interest in the classroom and look out to see the lovely blue sky.

I sighed.

Afterschool**** Shigure's house

Tohru*POV

Today was lovely day. I wish in the world could see this. Can you see it to mom? I finished doing the laundry. I walk in the house to clean the kitchen.

Kyo went running. Shigure went out wiith Ayame. Yuki had a student council meeting. Haru and Momji were hanging out with Kisa and Hiro. So, it was me and "Whoops!" I yelled tripped ober someone or something.

I glanced over to see it was Kagome.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I repiled bowing repeatedly.

"It's alright." My eyes widen.

"Y-You T-Talked." I stuttered.

" Yes, I started talking a couple of days ago. But, you are the only one who knows. Please don't tell the others." She begin to walk outside on the porch.

"I won't." I watched as she curl up in her wolf form like-form.

"Thank you."

"Kagome, may I know what happen to you." I said pointing directly to her bandages.

I nodded slowly. I walkd over sitting next to her.

Kagome*POV

"Ok, I guess its time you knew.

My life was full of nothing but hate and darkness.

As you know I'm the wolf of the Zodiac. I was god's loyal servant.

All of that didnt mean a damn thing. My own mother and father hated my guts.

I was only daughter in my intermindate family.

I was the only kid curse in my family. No one in my family loved me.

My parents even turn my own brothers against me. It was then I started thinking sucided was the answer. The only safe place was the dojo.

Like Akito said some Zodiac kids were taught martial arts at a young age. And I was one of them. When I began entering tournments.

My parents so became interested in me. And even beat me worse then I ever imagine. My only friends were haru, Yuki, Shigure, Kagura, Rin, Hatori, Kazuma, and Ayame.

Nobody else could associate with me due to my parents. They made me sick. The worst part of it all. " I could feel my eyes burning wit anger and sadness.

"My father raped me. All of my emotions and confidence went down the drain that day. Soon, after that Akito called a Zodiac meeting. And my dad hit me for talking so slow right in front of the other members. I finally had the courage and strength to hit him back. Him and my mother. They deserved it. But, I could see my brothers start to hate me more. What finally put the icing on the cake. My dad signed a paper for me to be locked up for 10 years. But He told Akito to locked me up early. Which would be 12 years. Akito beat me everyday for 12 years. And soon I finally transformed. Akito allowed me to see the light.

"

I looked at her face. She was crying.

Why would anybody want to cry for me.

For the first time in my life, I could feel water coming out my eyes. I was crying.

"I'm sorry!" She said through tears. She hugged me.

I feel so sad and angry at the same time. Is this really how it feels to be love ?

I felt POOF.


	6. Petition

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

DarkAngelJudas

Kikyohater220

AiUchihaUzumaki

KagomeUchiha101


	7. Chapter 6

All the comments and the love! I love you guys and girls! The comments really made my day. I really been having a tough week. Thanks!

Chapter 5: A new Kagome!

Tohru*POV

She had been through so much! She needed someone to care for her.

A person to tell her she was still important to the world.

I couldn't help but cry and give her a hug. As soon as I hugged her, an enormous explosion happens. Clouds were everywhere.

As the cloudy setting disappeared, I realized I wasn't hugging a black wolf anymore.

I was hugging a beautiful young woman with black hair and sparkling ebony eyes.

"Thank you, Tohru! I am forever in your gratitude." I smiled.

"You're welcome, Kagome-san!" I grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get you some clothes."

Shigure*POV

I was walking into my lovely hat to do undamaged house. So, I guess Yuki and the others weren't home yet.

"Hmm…" I tapped my chin, wondering what to do next. Well, I'm might as wait for the kiddies come home. I walk into my office and continued my manuscript.

Kagome*POV 2 hour later…. Tohru's room

Tohru had given me some clothes. It was a miracle that they fit. I look in the mirror.

I was wearing a pure white shirt with yellow skinny jeans. I hugged Tohru. "Tohru, you are really a lifesaver. I owe you one." She shaked her head.

"Oh, No! It's alright, Kagome. You don't owe me anything." She protested.

I gave her a big hug.

She started mumbling something. I broke the hug and look at her. She was blushing. "Why are you blushing?" I said nervously.

She pointed to my chest. I had forgotten that I had something going on underneath my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. I'm most have grown in the years of my torment." I said sadly.

She saw my face and expression and panic.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad. Please forgive me."

"It's ok, just forgot about."

We decided to clean up her room. There were clothes every inch and cranny.

I was 2 inch taller than Tohru. I help her put some of her clothes higher in the closet.

We soon made our way downstairs. Before I entered the kitchen, Tohru stopped me.

"I think Shigure home…"

We heard yelling and screaming. I also smell hint of smoke assuming she smell it to.

"and Yuki and the others. I want to special them. If that's okay.''

I nodded. "Sure."

Tohru*POV

I walk in the kitchen, to be trample by Momji. "Tohru, I've miss you. Kyo is being mean to me." He pointed to Kyo.

Kyo walk over and noogie Momji.

"Waa-h! Kyo is hitting me."

Haru was staring at Momji, then wave at me.

Shigure was talking to Hatori.

"So, my little flower how was your afternoon with my Kagome."

Hearing what Shigure said Yuki and Kyo at the same time hit Shigure on the head.

"No, she isn't yours." They collided went there fist with his head.

Shigure was KO'd.

"It was fine. I got to know Kagome a little bit more."

Hatori put out his a cigarette. "Where is Kagome now?"

I smiled in response.

Haru*POV

I saw Tohru reaction to Hatori. Where was Kagome anyway?

"Hey Tohru! Am I allowed to come in the kitchen?" A mellow voice came from the other room.

"Sorry! I almost forgot? Come on in!"

Out came from the corner, a woman with black and beautiful ebony eyes. She wore pure white shite and yellow skinny jeans. She had beautiful creamy color skin. I remember what was her name?

Kagome*POV

They were just staring at me.

I look at Tohru. She gave me a reassure smile.

OK, I have to be confident in myself.

I was going to day something until I felt warm soft comforting arms around me. I knew these arms from anywhere.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I wish I could have saved you. Please forgive me. Please?"

"Of Course, I do you idiot." I hugged him tighter.

I was the same height as Kyo. I was always use to crying into his chest.

But, now it was going to be his shoulder now and that was something I would have to get use.

The moment was ruined due to Shigure grabbing me out of Kyo's arms and spinning me around.

"My other beautiful flower has returned. Now, should we returned to my room."

I counted down mentally. 1, 2…

Kyo and Yuki sucker punched Shigure in the head.

Shigure crawl next to Hatori. Yuki grabbed me into a hug. "It is nice to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back, Yuki."

I felt a tug on my shirt.

I looked to see a blonde golden eyed boy. He looked like he should be in fifth grade.

"Hi, my name is Momji. I have heard so much about you. You're very pretty."

He jumped into my arms.

"Thank you!" I blushed being squeezed to death.

"OK, Momji! Let's give Kagome some room to breath?"

Hatori said calmly.

He ruffled my hair.

"Ok!" He jumped down. Not fast enough. Kyo walked over to Momji and give him a noogie.

"The sound of your voice!" Kyo yelled.

"Waa-ah! Kagome, Kyo is hitting me."

I couldn't help but giggle.

Shigure soon regain consciousness.

He said something smart to Kyo.

Yuki and Kyo are at it again. Yuki sidesteps him and kicks him outside.

Good Thing the door was open.

Poor Kyo!

Shigure was relieved that his house didn't get destroy.

I walked over to Haru while the commotion still went on.

"You haven't said anything since I walk in."

"I'm sorry! I could be there for you. This time I will be there for you!"

He stared with those strong grey eyes.

I could see seriousness, sadness, and hint of broadness in his eyes.

He walk over to me and hugged me.

I hugged him back.

This is really how it feels to be love and renew.

A new start.


	8. Petition 2

Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Greetings,

100ust signed the following petition addressed to: .

STOP the destruction of !

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

KagomeUchiha101


	9. Chapter 7

This is a 12 pages Chapter in Microsoft Word.

Things really didn't go as I plan. But, this is the longest Chapter in Life of Lonely Wolf.

So the past 2 weeks, I just have been working on this story! All of my Life of Lonely Wolf fans out there should be proud.

Fruits Basket too!

Naruto fans! I shall update soon!

Thank you all for the support!

You guys don't understand how much your opinion or just the fact you click on my stories! Thank you so much! :D

Chapter 7: Black Haru

Kagome*POV

I followed the sensei orders and sat behind Haru.

It feels good to be back to a human place.

It feels good to be treated like an equal.

I looked at my schedule and realize that Matos-sensei, homeroom teacher was my math and world history teacher.

Since it was 2nd block Math and I had world history next period. I will have to get used to seeing the same face back to back.

I look around classroom to see boys staring at me blushing or winking. Then I see girls green with envy and jealousy or just straight up glaring at me.

Well, I have fan boys and half of the female body hates already my guts. I sweat dropped making friends is going to be a real challenge.

I couldn't help but giggle from the comment I made to myself.

I grabbed black notebook and black ink pen from my brown school bag.

I titled my black notebook "Math Notes".

I cracked my knuckles and begin to copy the notes on Algebra 2.

(1 hour 45 minutes later 2nd block and 3rd block were now over and it was time for Lunch)

The classroom was almost completely empty. It was just Momji and me, the only ones awake.

Haru was asleep on the desk.

He really must not like to be in school. He has been knocked out since the first five minutes of math class.

I grabbed my books and place them in the brown school bag.

"So, how did you like your second and third block, Kagome?" Momji smiled jumping in to give me a big hug.

He was in a girl's uniform.

But, he was wearing dress or shorts. It was some combination of that type.

He was so lucky.

I would do anything just to get out of this short skirt.

The skirt was so short whenever I bent down.

Someone could see right in my alley.

I really need to remember to wear some shorts under my skirts.

Momji told me earlier that it would be a great idea for him to be a girl than a boy.

He told me he was going to play it cool at school.

I think it's a great idea because Momji is so cute. He sometimes can't contain himself at times.

The girls would want to hug him all the time and we wouldn't want that.

I can never picture myself being mad at him.

"It was interesting but slightly boring." I shrugged my shoulders.

I hugged him tighter.

"Yeah, that's how school is sometimes. It is going to get better soon. I promise."

Momji jumped down. I walked over to the sleeping Haru and tapped him on his shoulder. He grumbled something then lifted his head up.

I smiled. "Hey, Sleepy-head! It's lunch time so let's roll!"

He smiled and followed Momji and I out of the door.

Kyo*POV  
(You guys should know that some of this is Episode 13)

I can't believe I got forced out the classroom to go help her look for Haru and the others.

They older enough to look for us on there on own. They aren't babies anymore. I walk over and saw two girls coming out of a classroom.

"Have any of you see anybody with the last name, Sohma. One of them has white and black hair, a blonde, and black haired?"

The girls started giggling and blushing. Don't tell me they are fan girls?

"They just happen to be in our class. We c-can go get them for you if you want."

I nodded my head in response and they ran off. I don't understand why she didn't ask before we left the classroom.

Girls.

I made my way back to Tohru. I couldn't help but overheard some guys wanting to ask her out on a date.

I didn't like that one bit. I walk over to Tohru and hit my fist two inches above her head. I glared at them. They ran away quickly.

"Umm… Kyo?" She stuttered.

"You got to be more careful and aware of your surroundings. Be more aware." I got off the wall.

"Right." She looked confident.

"You can just be comfortable around me if you want. You don't have to be on guard."

"Right." She went back to being a Ditz.

"That's not what I mean…" I face palmed myself. She just didn't know when to quick.

"Umh…Kyo?"

"I…." I was interrupted by the sound of an utterly annoying voice.

"Tohru!"

Kagome*POV

I was walking behind Hatsuharu when Momji yelled," Tohru!"

"Momji"

Tohru was wearing a blue sailor uniform like me.

Kyo was right behind her in the black uniform Hatsuharu was wearing.

Momji tries to jump into Tohru's arms but was immediately knocked down by Kyo.

"What are you, stupid?"

"Waaahhh! Kyo's hitting me!" Momji whined.

I sighed.

"IDIOT! What the hell are you doing wearing a girl's uniform?"

Hatsuharu came to Momji's defense. He wave to Tohru in process.

"It's ok isn't it suits him."

Momji stopped whining. "Yeah!"

Tohru nodded in agree. "Yeah. It looks good on you."

"What difference does that make?" Kyo yelled.

Yuki was coming from around the corner. He looked at Momji.

"Momji, what-the world are you wearing?"

As if Yuki was on cue, Haru sidesteps over to Yuki and puts his fist on Yuki's chest.

I giggled. Haru can be rather strange sometimes.

"Hello Haru." Yuki said awkwardly.

"So, Yuki are you done making your rounds." Tohru asked.

I forgot Yuki was in the student council so he had a lot stuff to do at school.

"Not Quite. I heard all the commotion and decided to see what it was."

I sweat dropped a little bit because it Momji and Kyo the whole time making all that noise.

Momji clapped his hands like he remember something.

"Hey guys! I just remember I'm going to try to play it cool at school because if I don't it will be harder for me to run into girls."

He smiled.

"How the hell can you call wearing a dress, cool?" Kyo yelled.

"A valid point, Kyo Sohma, Class 2-D. And while I find that orange head of yours disagreeable. I will acknowledge and ignore for the moment. But, I can't allow and ignore. A boy who would wear a girl's uniform to school. And even if your teacher allow, I will not because I am Kaibara High School student council president, Makoto Takei! Also Captain of the Campus Defense Force."

"What a complete idiot!" Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and I said at the same time.

He continued to yell at Momji,"…And I can see that you are going to be a problem student and the same goes for you Hatsuharu Sohma and Ms. Kagome Sohma." Haru didn't pay him any attention. I wonder what I did to get include in this crap.

"… I will not tolerate that white hair or those gothic necklaces. Kagome Sohma, I will not tolerate those yellow socks and that patch of yellow hair in the front of your hair."

I glared at him so hard. I swear, if looks could kill. I saw that he was trembling and back up a little.

Yuki intervened. "President Takei this is their natural hair color and look."

This guy blushed. "Oh Yuki! So, nice to see you. But, natural color? I can see that the roots and hair line are black." At this point Haru was digging in his ear with pinky.

He really needs to stop talking because Haru tends to get annoyed easily. Trust me, I would know.

"And you call wearing a dress for you natural, Momji Sohma?" He walk a little closer to Momji.

"Have you no pride as a man? You had best change your ways and your clothes before this incident becomes the ruin of your life." He really starting gets under my skin. I should roundhouse kick his ass.

I saw Momji tearing up that broke my heart to see that. "But, uh… this uniform… it looks better on me…"

I walked over to Momji and rub his head. I glared at President Asshole again.

"Don't yell at him or I will kick you where the sun doesn't shine." I gave him the look. He held his man pride and backs away a little.

He gulped. "If I am yelling, Kagome Sohma, it is to be sure he hears this advice which is should have been obvious to anyone with common sense!"

"Shut up!" Black Haru has emerges. Oh Crap!

The President Asshole went silent. Haru begin walking over to him. I tried not to laugh. The asshole looked like he was going piss his pants.

"Quit shouting' like you're king of the frigging' world. You're making' my ears bleed, you bastard. Now, I've got some common sense for you! If I wore a tie it wouldn't change who I am, if I had no piercings it wouldn't mean I'm nice, and if my hair was black it wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass. WHO do you think you are, anyway? Do you think you're God, huh?"

"Black Haru." We all mumbled.

He picked him up by his collar and shaked him repeatedly.

"Whats the matter? Run out of things to say? No more advice? You're not so high and mighty now are you!"

"Hey! Cut it out he's just an idiot!" Kyo yelled.

Haru started spinning like pinwheel. I kind feel bad for him.

"SHUT UP! No one asked you, you stupid cat!" Haru yelled.

Geez… Haru, you are real bastard. When you are Black Haru. I thought.

"Don't call me stupid, you little brat!" Kyo retorted.

Haru dropped the asshole. He stared down Kyo.

You run away from out last fight, and you still think you can tell me what to do!"

"What! You were the one that called it off, remember?" Kyo looked at the idiot in front of him.

This reminds me of a show I watch the other day. I thought out of the blue.

"Well I'm calling it back on!" Haru screamed loudly.

"That's just fine with me!" Kyo was just as loud.

"Tohru and Kagome want some candy?"- Momji asks a freaked out Tohru. I was calm as Cucumber.

"Uh, no thank you" Tohru and I said.

"Hey sweetheart…"Haru puts his hands on those two girls' shoulders, they're freaked out.

Ok, Now I was slightly pissed. Who the hell does he think he is? He can't just put his hand on any other girl shoulders. The jackass.

"Leave them alone!" Kyo yelled.

"Tell me something… you ladies think Momji's outfit is okay, don't you? In time, after he grows up some more then he'll be able to start wearing men's clothing. And if you think he looks good in that girl's uniform, just imagine what he'll look like as an Adult.

"Lovely…" The girls blushed.

"DON'T BE BRAINWASHED!" President Asshole yelled.

"For now, he should wear the clothes that look best on him" He smiled.

"NO! It's a dress code! It's not fair to the other students!" President Asshole retorted.

"You stubborn idiot…what would you do if it was Yuki wearing a girls uniform, huh?"

I felt bad for Yuki.

"Haru cut it out or I will knock you off"- Yuki growled.

"Oh have my words made you angry?" Haru put his hand on Yuki's chin.

"It's beautiful!" President Asshole said dreamily.

I think you had a little too much sugar in your cereal this morning. I thought.

"STOP IMAGINING ME!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh my… I guess I got carried away. You are a worthy opponent, Hatsuharu Sohma... But still… YOUR HAIR IS UNACCEPTABLE! AND YOU'LL NEVER CONVINCE ME That's YOUR NATURAL HAIR COLOR!"

This guy will not give up. I swear he needs to get life!

I watched Haru give the most perverted smile. I ever seen in my life and dragged President Asshole in the bathroom.

They both walk out of the bathroom in silence. Haru had his hands in his pocket.

President Asshole toke off his glasses. "Impressive evidence…there are still many strange things in this world, unknown to me."

He sounded freaked out like he saw a…

Everyone was shocked.

Kyo was first to break the silence.

"He didn't…"

"…I think he did." Yuki finished his sentence.

Haru smiled proudly.

"That is sick!" I said.

You may have won today, Sohma! But you won't be so lucky next time! I'll get you I'll get you all!" Him and his little followers disappeared around the corner out of sight.

"So, who were those guys?" Momji said licking his lollipop.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Beats the hell outta me" Black Haru said.

I look over to Yuki and Kyo. They look like they were going black out.

Poor guys!

"Umm, Hatsuharu? I don't understand how did you manage to convince them that's your natural hair color?" Tohru look dumbfounded.

Yuki and Kyo face were priceless. I walk over to where Tohru was. I cracked my knuckles and stretched a little bit. Black Haru usually was pervert.

"All right…why don't you come with me and see for yourself?" He begin looking at Tohru.

I could hear Yuki and Kyo getting ready punch Haru. But, I beat them to the punch.

I punched him in the face. He hit the wall. But, He didn't go through it.

I scratched my arm. "Did you I go overboard a little?"

Yuki and Kyo were shocked and but mostly tired. "No, you got him."

"That black Haru is too much…" Kyo said with his head face down.

"Um, so how did he—" Tohru was interrupted.

"Never mind. Don't worry about it, Miss Honda…"- Yuki said with his head face down.

"Why do I feel so exhausted?" Haru stands up holding his head.

Kyo slumps down and Yuki has his hand on his face.

"Oh brother…you think you're exhausted?" said the exhausted Kyo

"I couldn't agree more." I shook my head.

The bell rang for the next class.

"We better be getting to the next class."

Momji told Tohru to go on to class because he had to tell Yuki and Kyo something.

"Yuki, Kyo, and Kagome, Akito, He is here at school. Hari told me. He was here for the Entrance Ceremony.

This isn't good at all.

Why now?

Comment? Review? Favorite? Follow?

As long as you read and enjoy yourself! :D

My fingers are sore!


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Stronger

Kagome*POV

I watched the tiredness wash right off Yuki and Kyo's face it was so depressing. The tiredness was so replaced with anger and regret.

I wouldn't blame them for acting like this Akito practically ruining our lives. I heard the bell rang.

"See ya later, Yuki and Kyo!" I waved at them forcing a smile on my face. They waved back. I did my best to smile. I didn't want a relapse.

Lunch was over and everyone was heading for their 6th block. Momji, Haru and I were heading to music room this period.

"Hey Haru?! Could you tell Momji I'm going to bathroom?" I spoke.

He gave me a slight nod. Momji was too busy talking to this boy in front of him. I didn't know his name.

The closest girl's bathroom was in the other wing. I walked out into the breezeway to feel the wind hit me in the face. It felt so good and comfy.

But, then I felt a sudden chill in the air. A very familiar one due to being to my canine senses, I could smell it going through the walls.

I could feel some of my happiness fall out of my imaginary window.

"Hello Akito-sama."

I saw him emerge from behind the tree. He was wearing all black. He presents made me feel weak.

"Well. If it isn't my loyal wolf, I'm very glad to see you're doing well." His voice was very calm and collected. But I knew Akito was putting up a front because he was in a public place.

"Thank you Akito-sama."

"Don't act like you are something my lonely wolf. Remember, I will always own you. If you screw up there will be consequences." He said with smirk.

I watch him turn around and walk south of the breezeway. I shuttered a little bit from his words. Akito meant business when it came to abusing me. He also had a way of destroying me mentally with just words.

I crouched down a little bit to catch my breath. I didn't want a relapse. I really don't want to start thinking those thoughts again. I really didn't want him to win again.

I ran down the breezeway and got some water. Then I headed back to class.

*School's over*

Yuki had a student council meeting. So, it was Haru, Tohru, Hana, Uo, Momji, Kyo and I walking home today. Uo and Kyo were arguing. Momji and Tohru were busy talking about candy and the different flavors.

Candy was Momji's favorite topic. He could go hours and hours talking about it.

I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. It was Haru.

"You ok."

I smiled at him and replied, "Yeah. I'm just a little tired. It's been a real long day."

He gave me a blank expression. "Yeah. I suppose. But, that's really not what I'm asking. You seem kind of out of it. Ever since, you heard Akito had come to school."

One of my favorite things about Haru is he can always see right through me. He could always see if I'm lying or not.

I never wanted to lie to him. I knew it would destroy our friendship.

"Well, you see I kind of ran into Akito. After I told you I was going to the restroom. He was just telling me that I shouldn't make any mistakes because he still owns me."

Nobody was really paying attention to me and Haru because everyone else was too caught up with their conversation.

Haru looked at me with a serious expression. "He didn't hit you or anything did he."

I shook my head no. "He was just trying to break me mentally. It's really not a big deal."

His face remained the same.

"It is a big deal. I couldn't protect you before but this time I will. You need to let me know if he puts a finger on you. You already went through his punishment once and you came out an emotionless zombie. It was like you died inside already. I never want to see that again. You had all of us so worried. I don't care how selfish this sounds. But, I really don't want to lose you to him again."

At that point Uo and Hana were heading in the opposite direction. We waved them off. We were already halfway home.

I smile a real one this time. "Thanks Haru. Don't worry it won't happen again."

He smiled back.

I stopped for moment. I could feel my ears perk up. Haru gave me worried look. So did Kyo, Momji, and Tohru.

Something was coming real fast. It was completely different from Akito's smell.

The smell wasn't ordinary. From the sound of footsteps, it was only one person.

Kyo looked at me. "What's wrong Kagome?"

I scrunched my nose slightly. "She's here."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Kagura

**For all of you who guess it? Give yourself a pat on the back. Also, I hope you all realize by now that this fan fiction doesn't follow the Fruits Basket storyline. **

**Ok, we shall go on with the story.**

_Kyo looked at me. "What's wrong Kagome?"_

_I scrunched my nose slightly. "She's here."_

Kagome* POV

Due to the fact that I'm part of the zodiac, my sense of smell has increased rapidly. The smell was coming in closer and closer. I guess I'm the only one right now who is sensing her present. Tohru was bewildered about the whole situation.

"Is there something wrong?" she said worried.

I choose not to answer her. The wind came rushing past Haru and I to Kyo. I could hear Kyo groan in pain.

"Kyo, my love! I miss you! I turn around to see Kyo being bone crushed by Kagura. She was wearing a brown skirt with plain white blouse and pulling it all off with brown loafers.

I was still taller than her even though she was older than me by 3 years. I heard Kyo screaming and yelling in pain.

"Would you let me go you crazy woman?" Kyo yelled.

"Why didn't you call me!" Kagura switched into her killer mode. I sighed.

Then I our eyes met. The only emotion we shared and felt at that moment was:

**Hatred.**

Yuki*POV

The moment I saw Kagome's and Kagura's eyes meet. I knew that something was about to occur. Kagura let go of Kyo. Well, she just drops him on the ground. She was glaring fully on Kagome.

Kagome was doing the same.

"Well, it seems the rumors are true. Akito finally let the mutt out of her hole." She boasted.

"I rather be a mutt than love struck stupid boar." Said a disgusted Kagome.

Kagura got into her fighting stance.

"You take that back, you mutt!"

Kagome scrunched her nose in anger. She got into her fighting stance as well.

"It's time to say your prays, you damn boar."

They charge at each other. Kagome does the first punch. Kagura dropkicks Kagome. Kagome recovers and flip kicks Kagura into the fence. The two fighting fools break the fence and continued their pointless fighting.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Ms. Honda said worried.

"You shouldn't worry, Ms. Honda. Kagura and Kagura never really like each other due to what happen. "I said the last part more to myself.

She was still worried.

"If it helps Kyo and Haru always stop their pointless fighting." I gave her a reassuring smile.

As if they were on cue, Haru grabbed Kagome by her arm and Kyo held Kagura by her back.

"STOP!" Kyo yelled.

Due to lack of energy both of the girls passed out from being exhausted. Haru put Kagome on his back. Kyo had to carry Kagura because I was carrying my schoolbag and Ms. Honda's.

Shigure*POV

"My, My! What do we have here."

I said eyeing Kagome and Kagura on Kyo's and Haru's back.

"You know what happen." Kyo grunted.

"They got into a spat. I see. I'll call Hatori. You guys take the girls to the Kagome's room."

The boys nodded their heads and headed upstairs. I headed towards the phone until I saw a worry looking Tohru.

"Umm... I hate to pry but what happen with Kagura and Kagome is it similar to Kyo and Yuki? Does the wolf and boar hate each other as well?"

I lean against the wall. Yuki went upstairs a while ago with the boys.

"I think it's time to tell you the entire story of the lonely wolf."

**The next chapter will tell you guys the entire story of the Wolf.**

**Are you guys ready to hear the entire story of the wolf?**

**The chapter is rather short don't you think? Well, I will do better. **

**Review or comment if you like? I really don't mind at all. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Three months! It's been a long time since I have updated this story… I didn't have writer's block. It just that I have been too caught up with Working for an Uchiha. Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Life of a Lonely Wolf

Chapter 10: The Haunted Past, We Shared

Akito*POV

"I hope you know your mission." The mysterious figure shook its head slightly.

"Don't think about anything else but her. She was the one who left you alone. She broke her promise. Don't forget her promise. Don't forget your mission or you shall be punished _**severely**_."

I waved my hand away signaling for the human signaling for it to leave. It is not because I'm jealous. It's the fact that I'm the only one who is suffering. The only one to blame is that wolf's fault. She's the one who did this to me. My pain is her pain. Her glory shall only be mine.

My Precious Wolf.

Tohru*POV

"What do you mean true story of the wolf? I thought there was only 1 version and it was the one you told me in the beginning." I said uncertain.

"Well, you see Tohru there were two versions of the wolf told, but only one version is true." Shigure said.

"I don't mean to pry, but when I first met Kagome that was the first time I ever heard of the wolf in the Chinese zodiac."

"The reason you probably didn't hear about the wolf is because of the many different stories told about the wolf. So many different stories are told only few believe a wolf actually exists in the Chinese Zodiac.

The one I am about to tell you is the true story and was ban because many believe that God love the wolf but that isn't exactly the whole truth."

I nodded my head slightly preparing myself for the worse.

"The wolf was a beautiful creature who was God's loyal protector. Ever since the wolf was born, it embedded in its blood to protect God. God loved the wolf but it was different from the love she gave to the rest of the zodiac animals. This love filled with protection.

The wolf and God were connected. All of this love and protection ended one day. The love and protection cut into pieces with hate and abandonment.

The wolf was a beautiful creature who also loved god's other creatures even the cat, but two creatures the horse and the boar did not seem to return the feelings towards to the wolf.

The horse and boar were jealous of the wolf because of its relationship with God and the rest of animals. They envy the wolf. They talk bad about the wolf and abuse it. The wolf still smile and told the two jealous creatures "her love would only grow stronger."

The boar and horse grew so anger and jealous they told horrible lies to God about the wolf. God called the wolf and asked about these weird accusations. The wolf said that it would never betray God. To cancel out any suspicious the wolf left to get God a nice flower from the Grand Garden. When the wolf found a beautiful flower to give God, the horse and the boar beat up the wolf and destroy the flower.

Due to injuries the wolf received from the two jealous creatures, the wolf arrived back to God's place late. The wolf tried to explain itself and apologized for its lateness. It was a little too late for that, God was furious and scold the wolf for its lateness and believed some of the lies the horse and the boar had told her. Gold told the wolf to leave. This was the first time that God was angry at the wolf.

The wolf became sad and depressed. The lonely animal had betrayed her master in the end. The only one who could be blame for everything was the lonely animal, itself. The wolf left and followed its master last wishes. The wolf broke its promise of never betraying its master. The wolf felt like it was scum.

Later on God had a banquet for the animals and the wolf knew it could not come because of its careless acts of betraying its' master. The wolf was sad and wished to seek to exist.

From the day on, God never forgot about the wolf and vice versa. God knew nobody could replace its loyal companion and wish it would come home. From this final day on, the curse of the lonely wolf was born. God love the wolf but the child of the wolf was treat like trash. The wolf was loyal to God. But God never forgot the wolf and the wolf was still treated like trash."

The story was so depressing. I wanted to cry, but I knew I had no right to cry. The person who should be crying was Kagome. Shigure gave me a tissue and smiled.

"This is the real and only true story of the legendary zodiac wolf. You want to know what happen between Kagome and Kagura now. You might want to ask Kagome or Kagura that question because they two that know. The family thinks it just the stories of the boar and wolf. Those who know the real story understand. The ones who believe the other stories just think it is the wolf wanting attention again. No one can really believe the boar and the horse causing so a creature troubles."

So much pain and suffering in this family, I will not back down. I wish you were here, mom.

* * *

Kagura*POV

I rubbed my eyes slightly. My head was killing me. The memories of fighting Kagome were coming back to me now. All of this pain is her fault. God, I hate her. Why did she have to come back? It would be better if she just did not come back. She already left anyway. Why didn't she just stay gone?

My life would have been so much better if I just did not ever met her. I could be with Kyo forever and ever.

The stupid wolf.

I am tired of everyone feeling sorry for the damn mutt and saying bad things about the boar. It was not the boar's fault, the wolf was being egoistical son-of-a-bitch, and when somebody does not like her, she throws a fucking hissy fit. Damn attention whore needs to go suck someone else dick for a change.

I looked around the room. It was Tohru's room because of the picture of her mom. I scanned around the room to check if my sworn enemy was around, but there was not a trace of her in here.

The door slid open to reveal Kyo, Haru, and the mutt.

"Why the hell is she here?" I snapped. Hatsuharu was holding the mutt by her arm.

"It's not like I want to be in here either." She said struggling. "Hatsuharu Sohma, I want you to unhand me!"

Haru had a emotionless look on his face. "You're not going to run away are you?"

The mutt grunted in response. Haru let her go and she made a mad dash for the door, but he caught her by hair and hoisted her over shoulder. He walked over to the couch in Tohru's room and made Kagome sit in his lap. Kyo close the door and lean on the wall.

"What the hell is the mutt in here for?" She glared at me for the second time.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I was in this room first, bitch!"

I leaped up in the air attempting to kick her. Kyo was able to stop me just in time.

"Quit it, will ya?" Kyo yelled.

I sat down on Tohru's bed. Kyo resumed to leaning against the wall.

"Now you two are going to talk this out without any conflict." Haru said with a serious face.

The mutt looked at me and sighed.

* * *

Kagome*POV

Honestly, I really don't hate Kagura. The only people who knows this is Haru and Kyo. I was forced to hate her by my God, Akito. Most people always seem to pity me because of the story of the wolf. It makes me feel like less of a person more like monster. Kagura and I used to be best friends along with Rin. We would train and play together at the dojo. Kagura was the boar, Rin was the horse, and I was the wolf. We did not give a flying fuck about the stories told about our zodiac animals.

We were best friends and best friends stick together through anything. However, it did not last long Akito found out about our friendship and became very angry. He did not like the idea of me being friends with the two. He told Kagura and Rin about the story of the wolf. He told them the real story at that. Nevertheless, Rin and Kagura did not care they heard it already. They were not going to let the story cause chaotic in our friends.

Rin told Kagura and me were like the only family she had. Rin told us before we met that she was having family problems. Her family wanted to abandon her but she just kept coming back. Kagura's parents were very overprotecting of her. She was the only one of us who had a decent life.

I never told Rin and Kagura about my family because it was not a pleasant topic to bring up. I want to be happy. I had a real family for the first time in my entire life. I did not want anything to destroy it and I wanted to protect them from the darkness inside of me.

The next day, we decided to hang out again. They told me what Akito said. I choose to ignore it and continue with being friends with them. We all made a pact that day to stay together, protect each other, and never forget each other. We took our promises seriously and knew without telling that physical punishment was involved.

Then Akito saw us again and this time the scars he left were severe mentally. His lies drove Rin away from me first. Then Kagura started to hate me. The day of the family meeting put the icing on top of the cake. They saw my eyes and saw I was a monster. I put my promise to shame. I could not blame thing for anything. I choose not to tell them about my family problems.

I never told them about my father hurting me physically, mentally, and sexually. When I was locked up, I thought about my family, my friends, and my life. I suffered so much and it was all to protect. If I had a choice to lose them or have them hate me, It would be the second choice without a second thought.

I have already chosen the answer; I will not go back on my word. I fight and argue with Rin and Kagura, but they will never truly understand my ultimate sacrifice.

"Why should I bother talking to her?"

Kagura voiced crack the air.

Her bangs covered her eyes.

"She left me all by myself and breaks our promise. In addition, you expect me to talk to this worthless piece of trash. Why you spend your time lock-up? We had to deal with Akito and I hat protect Rin all by myself. Remember our promise, Kagome? The promise… to be there for each other and to love each other.

How could you do this to our friendship? I trust you! I thought you were my best friend, but it was all a lie. Maybe I should listen to Akito, the first time. The boar and the wolf had every right to beat the wolf up. I shouldn't listen to my instinct because I am the oldest here. Why did I listen to someone who so below me?" She caught her breath.

Kyo and Haru's mouths were wide open. I did not do anything but nod my head.

"Everything you said maybe true. I may be a worthless piece of trash. "My eyes remain on the floor.

"But, Dammit! You have no right to talk about the promise. You don't know what the hell I was going through at home. You blame me for fucking everything. You blame for breaking the promise. You blame me for running our friendship. You blame me for every damn thing. You never saw the frowns or cuts and burns. I never wanted to see you two in pain again. I wanted you to smile and enjoy.

Therefore, I endure the pain for all my friends. I never wanted to see you people sad or hurt. We were best friends and I would do anything for you. The dojo was my home and salvation. I apologize if the who let you down, but Kagura I didn't break the promise first. It was you, Kagura.

Ever since Akito told you all those lies about. You look at me differently. You started to believe him and even turn Rin against. I never said anything to make you hate it was all Akito. I knew the things Akito said started to affect our relationship, but I decided to ignore it. The final thing that made me snap was the fact my father took my virginity away.

The only thing that had of my own and it's gone. I could handle being beaten and having to starve. My virginity was the only thing I had left. You can't possibly understand what the hell I been through over the years and your constantly blaming me for everything." My eyes began leaking water. I couldn't help but feel this weak emotion yet again. I jumped off Haru. I slid open the door and ran out of Shigure's house ignoring the calls behind me. I just needed some time to think.

* * *

"Haru*POV

I didn't have strength to go after Kagome. I couldn't believe that she was dealing with this. I didn't know who to be made at Akito, her father, or Kagura. It was as if she was so far away and I couldn't catch. It was my fault. She fell into an abyss of darkness that I wasn't able to reach. I know she probably wants some time to think. Anybody with such a horrible past would love to have that kind of time.

The one thing I can at least do is patch up her relationship with Kagura.

Kyo yelled for Kagome. However, she was long gone. Shigure came around the corner.

"It's best to just leave her be, Kyo. She just needs time to think one-on-one time with herself." I am guessing he was listening the whole time.

Kyo sighed and just sat down on the floor Indian style.

"I guess you right."

Shigure look at Kagura. It wouldn't be a surprise if he was disappointed Kagura. Nevertheless, Shigure just gave her sympathetic look.

"Kagura, I'm not going to scorn you on the previous argument. The only thing I will say is everything can't be play by one person." Shigure walk out of the room.

"Haru…Kyo, you guys know I didn't know. I just was going by the fact she left me alone for so long. It was also a natural feeling for me to hate her. I'm the boar after all. I'm sorry." Kagura just sat there with a sad look on her face.

Kyo and I nod our heads. "We know."

Hopefully, Kagome will know soon as well."


	13. Chapter 11

Life of a Lonely Wolf

Chapter 11: (Rain)

Kagome*POV

It does not matter, how hard I tried my past keeps blowing up in my face. 'Do I really deserve this pain?'

I thought solemnly.

Whom am I kidding? I am the wolf. The wolf of the zodiac has no happy conclusion. The deeper I ran through the forest. The more my heart felt heavy.

I stop near a huge oak tree to catch my breath I did not want to transform again. Transforming was the last thing I needed. Lightning decorated the sky with thunder echoing from behind. The cold rain fell down from the sky.

Rain.

The rain always seems to follow me throughout my life filled with sadness. Rain will you wash away my pain?

Haru*POV

The house was quiet after Kagome left. I wanted to go after he, but she needed some time to think. Kagura locked herself in Kyo's room. If I just sit here and do nothing how will that help anything either.

The wind began to pick up and thunder boomed. Lightning found its way through the chaos called sky.

"Haru." Yuki leaned on the door of Shigure's house.

"Yuki is there only sign of her yet?"

Yuki shook his head still staring at the rain. "Kyo is looking now."

"Yuki, I can't lose her again."

I looked down at the porch solemnly.

"Haru, can you say she is just like you always feeling alone. Don't you think it is time for you to tell her how you feel?"

My eyes widen.

"How will that help? It will make her more confused than she is already is. Trust me, this is the last thing that will make her happy."

Yuki sighed.

"Haru is this about Rin?"  
Rin, she was my best friend and cared for her until Akito…

Akito ruined everything when Kagome was locked up and Rin and I became close. Everyday Rin felt guilty because her family and losing her valuable friend.

Rin and I were not supposed to happen. With all of the pressure, we were under. We just needed a relief.

(Ok, Haru, and Rin were not together in this story. They use each other for sex and stress relief. Haru started to fall for her, but it ended when Akito founded out. You will found out later what really happens.)

"Haru, you have to stop thinking about the pain later and think about now. Who always has been important to you?"

Her smile appeared in my mind.

Kagome.

I smiled.

"You know Yuki. You have changed a lot since back then." I look to see him smiling. A real smile. It shocked me just a little.

"An idiot long ago taught me not to keep my emotions so bottle up."

"I guess that idiot was right."

That smile is rare in our family. Many of our smiles are thanks to you, Tohru.

"Kyo-kun is back with Kagome-san."

Tohru called.

I guess it is time to make things right.

How I really feel about you... Kagome?


	14. Chapter 12

Life of a Lonely Wolf

Chapter 12: Confessions

* * *

Kagome*POV

The bright light of the room woke me up from my slumber. My first though is Haru. The way I treated him last night.

The way I ran out there in cold like that.

I hope he is not too upset.

I should go and apologize for my behavior towards the people who love a monster like me.

Kagura, Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Hatsuharu were all there for me.

Running away from my problems makes things complicated and it never works in the end.

The door slid open revealing a worried Hatsuharu. He closed the door behind him.

"Haru-I" He raised his hand silencing me.

"You've done enough explaining for one night."

He sat at the end of the bed.

Haru*POV

"Kagome when you were locked up Rin and I dated, we had physical relationship not an emotional one. Before I could fall in love with her, I could not get my mind off you.

You suffer so long in that hellhole. I was so lonely back then and Rin need me. Kagura did not know how to help. I can understand if you angry right now. If you never want to speak to me ever again—"She slapped me.

That slap did not mean a damn thing because what kill me in side was the tears I cause on her face.

"Haru! I do not care what you and Rin did in the past. Sure, it hurts that my best friend and the person I am in love with slept together. However, what about now?

The tears on her face kept falling one by one.

"I love you, Haru! Please do not go away. I can't stand being alive without you."

I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I promise I won't leave. Kagome, I love you too much to let anything like that happen again."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and lean my shoulder.

"Haru, I'm sorr—"I shushed her.

"No more apologizes. We should just sleep." I loosen my embrace around her, pull the pillow, and blanket over us.

The two teenagers need no more words to explain their feelings towards each other.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: True Love; Mother Dearest

**Hello, Minna~! I want to try to talk to my followers more, so I want to give out my phone number. All you have to do is message or leave me a comment.**

**This chapter is cheesy just like the title. ^^**

* * *

Kagome*POV

From the sound of the birds outside, it was morning. My eyes flutter open and then close. Haru's scent fills my nose almost making me purr.

He smells of cologne and mixture of minty fresh. My thoughts flew from his smell to last night.

That is right. I told Haru I love him. We confess to each other. I smiled.

This morning just keeps getting better and better. I move my head from Haru's chest and lay on my side.

Haru look so peaceful sleeping. It was going to be hard waking him up and telling him. We had to go to school in a couple hours.

I rubbed my hand against his cheek. He smiled and opened his eyes. "Good Morning." He said.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed. "Good Morning." I replied.

I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "Come on, sleepyhead, we have to get ready for school."

"Can I at least get a reward?" He wrapped his arms around my waist leaning in close.

I blushed when our noses touch. "Kagome, you don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you."

I could feel his breath against my lips. I felt like I was in a daze. "Please."

"Haru." Our lips met in soothing kiss.

Our kiss ended when a knock on the door occurred.

"Haru, my naughty boy, I hate to interrupt you and my sweet Kagome, but you both need to get ready for school. Hari already drop off your uniform, so do not worry about that. "

From the sound of that voice, it had to be Shigure. As much as I love him, he is such a pervert.

Haru groaned. I giggled. "I told you so." I gave him a quick kiss and escape into the bathroom for my morning routine.

Hatsuharu*POV

"No fair, Kagome." I told her making up the bed.

I heard the shower running, so I headed out the room passing Kyo in the hallway.

"You better not hurt her, Haru." He said walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I don't plan on it, Kyo." I headed into the living room, grabbed my uniform, and headed into the bathroom.

I do not want to see that face again. I do not want to see her tears or lose her to Akito either.

If you truly love someone, you are willing to fight for that person even if it is family.

Normal*POV

After a delicious breakfast cook by Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Kyo, Tohru, and Kagome walk to school running into Momji.

Before Kagome and Haru left the house, they talk about their relationship at school. They decided to play it cool at school. Everyone thought Haru and Kagome were cousins, so they would not jeopardize anything at school. It was better this way.

Rin*POV

In this secluded room, no one can find. No one cares. My parents are traveling out the country. It is better this way. Therefore, my parents made me find someone to live. I move in with Kagura and her family.

After the meeting with Akito, I thought would help erase these ill feelings toward **her**.

It did not because of this stupid curse it so hard not to hate **her**. It has been twelve years since I have last seen her. I heard from Kagura, Akito released **her**.

This feeling bought join into my heart. The one I loved and cherish, I could finally be with after so long.

I wish I were there to protect her. I wish I could have done more. However, I have some other feelings that say hate her. I am supposed to despise her. These ill feelings are breaking me.

I slept with the one she love out of despite. I was broken and he was in my way.

This is why I did not greet her when she was released. What could I say to her?

I broke our promise. I told Akito everything. I left her alone.

The bond we had twelve years ago, it was broken. It was so broken no one could fix.

This is why I believe if I break the curse. These ill feelings will go away. I will be able to love her and protect her. Our beautiful friendship will return.

The horse, the boar, and the wolf can be in peace. We will not have to worry about being judge. We can all dream and enjoy each other companies. Memories are meant to be beautiful not destroy or erase.

This is my dream that I wish to be reality.

I will break the curse. I do everything in my power to stop it. I do not care how many people I have to hurt to get my way.

One day, Kagome, Kagura, and I will smiled and dance in the cherry blossoms together.

Please forgive me for not seeing this sooner.

Please wait a little bit longer, Kagome and Kagura.

Akito and this curse will not hurt us no more.

I promise.

Momji*POV

I heard Kagome sneezed. "Gesundheit!" I smiled.

She smiles back and rubs my head. "Thank you, Momji."

Haru was asleep behind me and Kagome continued staring at the window.

We had substitute teacher and he was beyond boring.

I wonder what Tohru is doing.

Tohru*POV

"Honda-sama, the office calls for you." I heard the intercom call.

Kyo and Yuki-kun looked at me worried. "Well, excuse me." I bowed and walked out.

I walked into the office. "Did someone call me?"

A familiar young woman with curly black hair and onyx eyes with midnight blue dress and flats came walking up to me.

She looks so familiar. "Yes, my name is Kira Sohma; I think you know my daughter, Kagome Sohma."

My eyes widen. 'Kagome's mother is so beautiful.'

"I've come to deliver a message from her father to you." She handed me an envelope.

Before she left the room, "Ms. Honda, I advise not to get to involve with my daughter or the Sohma Family." The door closes.

_What could this mean?_


End file.
